


Aftereffects

by samidha



Series: S3-04 Hiatus and S4 Reactions and Sundry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, Gen, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: This is what grief does to Sam Winchester.





	Aftereffects

The first thing that happens is Sam can’t hunt. Every other evil is practically nonexistent to him when compared to the forces that took Dean from him. He was able to grieve for John, but for Dean there is only a pain that rips him in two, shredding him and leaving him useless. He doesn’t have the energy to grieve.

After the third time he gets a call from Bobby (to make sure he’s still here, hasn’t made some kind of insane deal) he pitches his cell phone into a stream so hard his shoulder hurts for the rest of the day (he thinks. Time doesn’t mean much now.)

Sam doesn’t need to wheedle and bargain. He’s Azazel’s own son by thick, scalding blood, and it leaves him with power like dark smoke shifting restlessly inside him.

He drives to Cold Oak, blasts the door of the crypt off its hinges. Human souls and inky black demon forms pour out in an endless stream. As they ooze over his human form he hears their intent: _murdermurderchaospaingriefdestructionrapepestilencepain_ and the blackness in his own soul rises in response. He strides through the gate with purpose, sinks down, down. Seeks only Dean in the darkness. Only Dean.


End file.
